What the hell happened?
by SeraneHelenia
Summary: Hinata is tired of her boring life and wonders if it will ever change. But then she meets Sasuke and suddenly life becomes interesting and fun...
1. What the hell happened?

Hinata unlocked the door and walked into her apartment. She sighed as she looked at the room, tired of seeing the same thing every night. She was so tired of her routine life. Wake up, brush teeth, shower, go to work, come home, eat dinner, go to bed, and do it all again the next day. She needed a change of pace, but that would only be wishful thinking.

She dropped her bag and headed to her room. She took off her uncomfortable work clothes and slipped into her favorite t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Her apartment felt unusually hot and stuffy on this particular night, so she put her hair up and headed to the kitchen. She opened the freezer, pulling out her usual lean cuisine dinner and popped in the microwave. She leaned on the counter and started reading a magazine while she waited on her food. During her skimming she heard her phone go off; she looked over at it a bit puzzled. No one usually contacted her, especially when she was at home.

She picked it up, realizing that it was actually an email from her boss to all the staff.

_Hello staff, I was just sending out a notice to let you all know that there has been an issue with the main water system in the building. I thought that it would be pointless if I let you all come in to work tomorrow while the system is being fixed so I've decided to give you the weekend off._

_ -Mr. S_

Hinata looked up from the phone, biting her lip as she thought about the email. "Everything seemed fine when I was there today…" she said to herself as she stared at her cabinet. The microwave beep snapped her out of her trance. She opened it, taking out her food and setting it on the kitchen counter. She poured herself some wine and grabbed a fork, then her food and went to sit on the couch. She was mindlessly watching the TV; her mind was completely on the email. She never had a weekend off before and she was completely lost at what she would do with her time.

She was taking a sip of wine, when she heard her phone go off again. She looked back at the kitchen counter a bit confused. "The hell?" she asked herself as she hopped of her couch and scurried to the phone. She noticed it was a text from her coworker. "I can't even remember when we exchanged numbers…" she said to herself. She started replying to the text when her phone started ringing. "Hello?" she answered.

"Oh my god Heyyy! I didn't think you would answer" the annoyingly loud girl said on the other line.

'_Then why the hell would you call_?' Hinata thought to herself as the girl spoke. "Well you got me, so whats up?" she asked. She immediately thought that the woman was probably calling to ask her to do something for her. Hinata didn't have many acquaintances but the ones who she knew always asked her for favors, especially this one.

"Well I know this is short notice, but I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight. A bunch of gals from the office are meeting up at the Blue Lagoon and I thought about you. I thought since you don't really go out that maybe you would want to do something different…" the girl said.

Hinata listened carefully to the story, but she couldn't understand why the girl would call HER. She was the plainest one in the office and the most quiet. She didn't even compare to the women at the office. You had Sakura, the girl who swears that her pink hair is her natural hair color. She is known as the sluttiest of the girls at work. She has killer legs, which she showed off by wearing the shortest skirts known to man. Then you have Ino, who was talking to her at the moment, who has the most beautiful blonde hair that reaches her perfectly sculpted ass. She is known to be the gossip queen in the workplace, and is frenemies with Sakura. Then there's Ten Ten who always wears her hair in buns, but has gorgeous brown eyes and a killer frame. Ino mentioned that she heard that Ten Ten and the manager Neji were caught hooking up in the printer room last week.

"Hello? Hinata are you there?" the girl asked.

Hinata snapped out of her trance and quickly answered."A-ah yeah that sounds great! What time is it?"

"OMG great! It starts at eight so you better hurry up and get ready…Oh! And remember to look hot!" the girl said.

Hinata looked at the clock noticing that it was seven. She said her goodbyes to Ino and went to shower quickly. A few minutes later she stepped out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror. "Well this is different…" she said to herself. Then she grabbed some mouse and ran it through her hair, and then she started scrunching her hair. After she was finished she headed to her walk in closet, skimming the clothes to see if she had anything interesting. She sighed after she noticed that most of her clothes were for work, but then she remembered the dress her sister sent her for her birthday. She walked to the back of her closet, grabbing the box and then headed to her bed. Hinata gingerly place d the box on the bed and then opened it slowly, afraid to see what her sister bought for her.

Hinata pulled the dress out the box her mouth dropping when she saw its design. She figured her sister would get something like this since she was always telling her to show her curves. The dress was a light purple, hinata's favorite color, with a neckline that was deep enough to show cleavage but not too much. It was sleeveless with a peplum design at the waist. When she put it on it stopped mid thigh region.

Hinata sighed, as she looked at the dress. It looked like it was painted on, and that's exactly what Hanabi knew when she bought it. "Remember Hinata you said you wanted a change of pace…" she told herself as she pulled the dress down a little, spinning around to look at her butt. " Oh god…" she whispered to herself. She then went to the bathroom to put on her make up. Her hair had dried at this point giving her the loose curl look that she wanted. She sprayed some volumizer on it just make it look a little bigger then went to her closet, put on her heels, and grabbed her clutch. She scurried to the door, pausing for a moment….then she grabbed the door knob and forced herself out.

Hinata walked through the lobby of her apartment building, unaware of all the looks she got. She got to her car and hopped in speeding off to the club so she wouldn't be late. A few minutes later she reached the club, noticing that it was packed. She wondered for a moment if this was the way places always were as she headed to the door.

She grabbed the door and entered hesitantly, soon to be greeted by a squealing Ino. "OMG Hinata you look fantastic!" she said as she forced Hinata into a hug. Hinata smiled weakly, "Thank you…" she said as she was dragged over to Ten Ten and Sakura. Ten Ten was wearing a strapless black dress that fit tightly as well and showed off her small cleavage well. Sakura was sporting a crimson dress that had a cleavage that dipped all the way to her belly button. Ino was wearing a strapless white dress that had cut outs at her waist area.

Hinata waved at the women and made small conversation with them while Ino ordered a round of shots. Once the shots arrived she noticed Ino had ordered two per person. She took the first and almost gagged when she got it down, but then she moved onto the next. The girls were busy laughing at gossiping, and Hinata was well under the influence. She closed her eyes and starting swaying to the music while the girls spoke. Apparently at some point Ino had ordered more shots and Hinata took her pair happily. Once the alcohol had settled, she realized all she wanted to do was dance. She hopped off the stool leaving the gossiping girls to themselves and made her way to the dancefloor. Hinata started swaying her hips not caring who was watching her. For the first time in a long time she felt so free and vibrant. She felt as if she was the only one on the dancefloor and she was just having so much fun with it.

Hinata wasn't aware of it but during her euphoric moment she appeared so sexy to the men that were around her. Her confidence was shown and she didn't care about anything else but dancing. As she was dancing she felt two large hands go around her waist. She gasped looking back to see a very sexy dark haired man smiling as he danced against her. She smiled as well a light blush crossing her face as she continued dancing. She knew if she were in her right mind she would be freaking out, but this moment just felt so good. She just didn't want to stop.

Next Morning…

Hinata stretched when she felt the warm sunlight hit her face. She smiled herself, turning on her side. Her lilac eyes fluttered open, adjusting themselves to the light of the room. As her vision focused, she noticed that she wasn't in her apartment. She immediately sat up, noticing that she was also naked. Hinata gasped covering herself as she continued to look around the room. Then a terrible pain hit her head, her head felt like it was going to explode. "Oh god, what the hell happened last night…" she asked herself as she rubbed her temples.


	2. Didn't ask for his number!

Hinata was sitting dumfounded in bed when all of sudden she smelt the smell of breakfast being made and humming coming from the hallway. Hinata wrapped the sheet around herself and made her way toward the noise hesitantly. Once she reached the kitchen she noticed a tall man standing there shirtless, flipping an egg.

He stopped his humming and looked over, noticing a small head with two lilac colored eyes peeking at him from behind the wall. He smiled warmly in her direction, "Well don't be afraid…come 'ere" he said softly as he turned his attention back to the egg.

Hinata's face turned bright red when she noticed she was caught. She stepped closer to him gripping the sheet that were around her. "Sorry I couldn't find my dress…" she said softly, looking down at the tile floor.

Sasuke chuckled as he grabbed a dish from the cabinet. "Your clothes are in the living room…" he said as he put the egg on the plate. Soon two pieces of toast popped out of the toaster. He took those out almost burning himself. "Coffee?" he asked as he held his burnt fingers.

Hinata blushed when he told her the location of her clothes. She bit her lip nervously as she tried to force herself to remember what happened the night before. She jumped from the sound of the toaster snapping her from her thoughts. "Y-yes please..." she replied.

He smiled pouring her a cup of coffee as well as one for himself. He handed the cup to her and watched as she took it hesitantly, their fingers lightly touching. He licked his lips as he watched her move all her hair to left side of her shoulder, exposing the right completely. Her skin looked so smooth; it was almost as if it was glowing. He felt drawn to her; he didn't even notice that he had actually moved up behind her. His hand automatically began to touch her neck and his fingers moved slowly along the delicate flesh of her shoulder. Soon his hand was replaced by his lips. He felt so drunk by her presence and he realized that he couldn't stop himself from touching her.

Hinata was happily drinking her coffee when she felt him get close to her. She had never had such intimate contact with someone before so she was unsure of how to act around him. She closed her eyes, sighing in ecstasy as she felt his strong hand upon her neck and shoulder. She nearly melted when she felt his lips, allowing a moan to escape her lips. Hinata couldn't help but turn bright red when she heard herself. She scurried over to the farthest corner of the kitchen, her hand covering her mouth.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at her reaction, "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable…" he said coolly as he scratched the back of his head. He grabbed her plate and coffee, walked toward the dinner table, placing the food down carefully. "Ah why don't you sit here? I promise I'll keep my hands to myself" he smiled grabbing his cup of coffee and heading to the living room.

Hinata watched his back as he walked to the living room. She sighed; face palming herself as she thought about her immature behavior. She held onto the sheet that was covering her nakedness, lifting it so she could walk over to the dinner table. She sat down and quietly began eating. Hinata noticed some pictures on the wall that showed what seemed to be him and his family. She smiled as she looked at the pictures, but then it suddenly occurred to her that she hadn't even learned his name yet. "Oh god…" she sighed as she face palmed herself again.

"You rang?" Sasuke asked as he made his way back to the dinner table, placing her dress on a chair, along with her underwear and shoes. His insanely handsome face, plastered with a smirk.

Hinata chuckled when she saw him. She wiped her mouth pushing away her empty plate and cup. "I think we should discuss what happened last night" she said softly, this time avoiding eye contact with him. "I can't remember anything…" she said sadly.

Sasuke watched her moping gleefully, forcing himself not to laugh at how cute she was acting. "Nothing happened…" he said bluntly as he seated himself at the other end of the table.

She looked at him astonished; she really didn't think he was the lying type but how would he explain her nudity at the moment, and not to mention the obvious fact that she in his apartment! "So why am I naked?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest indicating that she really didn't believe him.

He was a bit surprised at her sudden change in attitude. He sighed running his fingers through his thick mane, "Well you had quite a bit to drink last night, and your friends had already left you by the time we had finished dancing together." He said as he leaned forward on the table. He was a little bit irritated at the fact that her so called friends would just leave her like that, but he would ask her about that at another time. "You started crying when you realized that they left you and then you kept saying that you wanted to go home, but I couldn't let you drive so I drove you here. Then once we got inside the apartment…some things happened. We started making out and stuff…you know clothes came off, but before anything could happen you fell asleep and so I carried you to the bedroom so that you could sleep on my bed. Don't worry I slept on the couch…" Sasuke said refusing to make eye contact because he knew he couldn't contain himself if he saw her blushing face.

_**Flashback!**_

_The music stopped and Hinata turned around to face Sasuke, smiling at him drunkenly as her lilac eyes washed over his handsome features. "I had fun…" she said smiling seductively. She grabbed his hand and led him back to the table that her coworkers were seated. Her intention was to show off her new boy toy, but when she got there she noticed that the girls weren't there. Hinata look around frantically, but the girls were nowhere in sight. "THOSE BITCHES!" she said loudly, when she realized that she was ditched._

_Sasuke was equally as shocked as she was. It infuriated him when he thought that someone could be so cruel to their was not the nicest person in the word, but he was sure he wouldn't leave his drunk friend by himself._

"_I knew I shouldn't have come…" Hinata said sadly as she worked her way up onto a stool, tears welling up in big eyes. "I had a feeling there would be some type of trick here…why does God always wanna take a shit on me?" she asked Sasuke drunkenly as she started crying hysterically._

_Sasuke frowned at her and walked over pulling her into a hug. He rubbed her head soothingly, "I'm really sorry that this happened…" He really didn't know her, but he could tell that she had been going through a tough time. _

_Hinata pushed him away and hopped off the stool. "I don't need anyone's sympathy!" she said sternly as she wobbled over to the bar. "Two shots of vodka please" she shrieked as she pointed at the bartender. The man smartly complied and Hinata took the shots and headed out the door._

_Sasuke ran after her knowing that if he let her leave tonight something bad would surely happen. He caught up with her grabbing her arm softly but firmly. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked smiling down at her, trying to be careful that he didn't aggravate her._

_She yanked her arm away from him, "I'm going home!" she said as she continued to wobble toward her car. She took her keys out and tried to open the door, but the alcohol was making it hard to so._

_He chuckled as he watched her struggle to open her car door. "How about I drive you home?" he asked walking toward her. He didn't want to let her drive home so he needed to trick her._

_Hinata looked at him suspiciously, "Ok…fine" she said handing him the keys. "But don't speed ok?" she said drunkenly as she swayed over to the passenger side. _

_Sasuke chuckled as he watched her walk to the other side. "Roger that!" he joked as he opened the car door. _

_Hinata slowly got into the car. When she finally sat down she looked over at him, watching as he started the car and started driving. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she whispered as she continued staring at him._

_Sasuke heard her say something but it wasn't clear enough for him to understand. He glanced at her giving her a quick smile before turning his attention back to the road. Once they got to his apartment he noticed that she had fallen asleep. He stepped out of the car and made his way to the passenger seat. He gently moved Hinata out of the seat, picking her up bridal style and kicking the door shut. He quickly made his way to the elevator. When he reached his floor he noticed his friend Shikamaru standing near the balcony smoking a cigarette. Shikamaru shook his head as he blew smoke in the air, "Got another one huh?" he asked smirking obnoxiously._

_Sasuke rolled his eyes at him, trying to take out his keys and balance Hinata at the same time. He unfortunately dropped his keys groaning angrily. "Damnit!" he said under his breath._

_Shikamaru purposely ignored him and continued puffing on his cigarette. He knew Sasuke was probably staring daggers at him by now._

"_Would you just pick up the fucking keys?!" Sasuke said half yelling, half whispering. _

_Shikamaru sighed, blowing the smoke out. His gaze still avoiding Sasuke, "I didn't hear a please in that request…" he said cooly._

_Sasuke rolled his eyes, "PLEASE pick the fucking keys up…" he said grinding his teeth as he was trying his hardest not to explode._

_Shikamaru smiled flicking his cig, "That's more like it…" he joked as he picked the keys. " I'll even go the extra mile for you buddy" he said pushing the keys in the door and leaving it there, and then he walked back to his door waving before entering his home._

_Sasuke rolled his eyes, turning the key and opening the door. He placed Hinata on the couch and went to get some blankets. _

_Hinata stirred in her sleep, waking up slowly. Even though she was super drunk, she still realized that this wasn't her apartment. She looked over to the hallway seeing a shirtless, dark haired hottie heading in her direction._

_Sasuke walked back to the living room and noticed that Hinata had woken up. "Hey you, I was getting you some blankets and pillows" he said smiling as he held up the blankets and pillows._

_Hinata got up off the couch and walked quickly toward him, kissing him deeply as her small arms wrapped around his neck. She broke the kiss pulling Sasuke to the couch. She gently pushed him down and got onto his lap. Hinata smiled at him before she started kissing his neck and after a while kissing became nibbling._

_Sasuke was so stunned at her sudden actions. Usually girls would act shy around him at first and then he would have to be forced to initiate things, but it's different with Hinata. He was so turned on by her confidence, first on the dancefloor and now in his home on his couch. He felt like he was going to bust out of his pants. He loved the way her lips felt against his skin and his hands made their way to the zipper of her dress._

_Hinata slapped his hands away and got up, "I can do it" she said smiling as she slowly pulled down her dress. She turned her back to him bending over as she pulled down her thong._

_Sasuke's mouth fell open as he watched her sexy striptease. He immediately started taking off his pants and underwea, throwing them to the other side of the couch._

_Hinata turned back around smiling seductively as she got back on top of him. Her soft lips met with his roughly, as her fingers became entangled in his hair._

_Sasuke stopped the kiss, "Wait! I'll be right back!" he said excitedly as he moved her off of him. He dashed to the bedroom, opened his bed side table and noticed that there were no condoms. "Damnit! Why is this happening now?!" he asked as he coarsely went through the drawers. He ran to his bathroom and looked through those drawers and after a while he finally was able to find them, but when he got back to the living room, Hinata had officially passed out. "Fuck" he whispered to himself. He went to her side and gingerly picked her up bridal style and brought her to his bedroom. He cautiously set her down and covered her up. Before Sasuke left the room he stared at her for a moment, "God she's beautiful…" he said sighing. "Now I have to go take a cold shower" he said sighing as he walked out of the room. _

_**Flashforward!**_

Hinata sat there quietly her face bright red. She got up quickly, "W-well t-thank you for your hospitality!" she said as she grabbed her clothes and scurried off to the bathroom.

Sasuke chuckled as he watched her, "You're welcome" he said under his breath as he started cleaning up the table. A few minutes later Hinata returned with herself fully clothed this time, she grabbed her keys and phone and smiled at Sasuke who was now sitting on the couch watching tv. He looked over at her, "Leaving already?" he asked as he got up to walk over to her.

Hinata looked away, because he was still shirtless. "Yeah, but I really do appreciate you taking care of me last night. I'm Hinata Hyuga by the way…" she said holding out her hand to shake his.

He smiled at her formality as he took her hand. "It was my pleasure Ms. Hyuga, and my name is Sasuke Uchiha…" he said giving one of his signature smiles.

Oh kami! he was so sexy! She thought as she shook his hand. They both stood there holding hands for a minute, before Hinata let go and scurried out of the apartment. She stepped into the cool afternoon air, smiling to herself as she leaned against the door.

"That good huh?" a man standing by the balcony asked as he puffed on his cigarette.

Hinata jumped looking over at the man, "E-excuse me?" she asked.

"Oh nothing…" he said cooly as he took a long drag off of his cigarette. " Have a nice day" he said as he blew the smoke out.

Hinata looked at him a bit puzzled, before walking off to go find her car.

Shikamaru looked at the girl as she walked away, shaking his head. "So troublesome…" he said before flicking his cigarette and heading back into his apartment.

_**Hinata's apartment**_

Hinata stepped into her apartment, with a permanent smile on her face. Suddenly the familiar space looked better and was more tolerable today. She giggled stupidly as she jumped on her couch. "Sasuke Uchiha…" she whispered to herself as she looked at the ceiling of her living room. Hinata suddenly gasped, feeling as if her heart was about to stop. "I didn't ask for his number!" she shrieked, covering her face with the pillow and started screaming hysterically. "I'm so fucking stupid!"

_**Sasuke's apartment**_

Sasuke was sitting on the couch watching tv with a permanent grin on his face. "Hinata Hyuga…hmm this should be interesting" he said softly. His eyes widening when he suddenly realized he didn't get her number. "Fuck…" he said under his breath as he sighed sadly.

_**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I had a fun time writing it! Don't forget to gimme some reviews please!**_


	3. What a Night

_**Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter, my life got a little hectic these past couple of days. I know this chapter pretty long and I hope you guys don't mind! Anyways enjoy and please remember to leave some reviews!**_

Hinata was walking through the aisles of the supermarket, aimlessly looking through items that she knew she didn't need. As she was looking her mind crossed over to earlier that morning, sighing sadly. '_I can't believe I didn't ask for his number..._' she thought to herself as she continued walking, not paying any attention to where she was going. Before she knew it she had run into someone, snapping her from her thoughts. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she shrieked not even recognizing the person she ran into.

"Hey there" he said smiling brightly at her. "I never thought I'd see you again."

The little Hyuuga stood there in shock as she looked at the man's handsome smiling face. '_This is definitely not an ordinary weekend..._' she thought to herself as her stunned her face turned into a warm smile. "Hey, it's funny because I was just thinking about you" she said with a happy smile plastered on her face.

"Oh so you're thinking about me now huh?" he teased as his eyes roamed over her beautiful features. '_Man I would love to see this beside me every morning_' he thought to himself as he licked his lips.

Hinata blushed completely embarrassed that she had actually said something like that. "N-no...I mean I..." she was so caught off guard she didn't even know what to say.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at the cute behavior she so naturally did. "Look its ok...relax alright?" he said pulling out his phone. "What's your number?" he asked as he typed in some information he already knew about her.

She sighed, glad that he was so laid back about things. In a way he kind of relaxed her. She walked over to him, "May I?" she asked politely.

He nodded handing the phone over to her, watching her delicate fingers type the number in. Her fingers were so girly, not that he had never seen girly hands before but hers were so well done and delicate, it was almost he never wanted them to get dirty. Her skin was absolutely flawless and her face was innocent even though he knows that she had a wild side. Just for a moment he caught himself about to kiss her neck again since she had her hair up today, but realized that would probably freak her out.

"Ok Sasuke, all done. I sent a text to my phone so now I have your number." she said smiling up at him.

Sasuke smiled back at her, still a little hypnotized by her beauty. "Great..." he said putting his phone in his pocket. He watched her hips sway as she walked back around her cart. "Ah Hinata what are you doing tonight? Around eight?" he asked curiously.

Hinata thought for moment as she took out her phone. "Nothing why?" she asked as she saved his information her face still glued to the screen.

"I was just wondering if you would allow me to take you out to dinner tonight?" he asked coolly, hiding as smirk as he as he waited for her reaction, somehow he just knew that it was going to be cute.

'_Oh my god, did he just ask me out?No! he couldn't have... he's too hot!_' she thought to herself her face turning bright red. She realized she hadn't answered him yet and quickly brought her attention to him. "Sure!" she said excitedly. '_Shit!_' she thought clearing her throat at her uncool answer. "Yeah sure...sounds great..." she said nodding as she tried to put on her adult facade that was nonexistent.

Sasuke smiled, as they stood there in awkward silence for a moment. " I think I'm gonna need your address now..." he said chuckling as he scratched the back of his head.

Hinata nodded quickly, "Oh yeah! I'll text it to you!" she said excitedly again as she started texting him. '_Oh kami would you chill the fuck out!_' she thought inwardly scolding herself.

Sasuke chuckled to himself after hearing her excited answer. '_She is so cute_' he thought to himself before feeling his phone vibrate. "Looks like I got it..." he said holding his phone up as if to show her. "Ok well then I'll see you tonight then"

She nodded again, this time trying to be chill. " Yeah yeah definitely...:" she said softly thinking she had pulled off the facade.'_Now finish with a smile_' she told herself as she flashed him a flirty smile, waving as he walked away. "I have a date tonight" she said giggling to herself as she started doing a little happy dance, soon realizing that there was someone behind her. Her face turned bright red as she composed herself and walked off to get the rest of the groceries and head home.

_**Hinata's apartment**_

She stepped into the apartment running to the kitchen, her hands filled with plastic bags. "Because two trips are for pussies" she said imitating a mans voice as she set the bags down and ran back to close to the door. She then turned on her radio and started playing some music as she unpacked the stuff, dancing around the kitchen as she put the things in the right compartments. " Popped a molly I'm sweatin whoo!popped a molly I'm sweatin whoo!" she sang as she washed her hands, before heading to her room.

She walked into her closet, still humming to the song as she looked through her clothes. After a few minutes it became frustrating because she literally couldn't find anything to wear. "Ugh!" she said irritably as she jumped onto her bed grabbing her phone. She called her sister and waited until the girl picked up. "Help..." she said sadly.

Hanabi shook her head knowing immediately from the voice that it was her sister, "What happened this time?" she said boredly. She was busy perfecting a new design for a cupcake that she wanted to put in the front window of her bakery.

Hinata sighed, "I finally landed a date and I have nothing to wear. It's with this really hot guy too." she whined as she turned on her face, groaning into the sheets.

Hanabi rolled her eyes as she finished adding some icing to the cupcake. "Perfect." she said smiling as she picked it up and put it in the fridge. "Be there in ten Hina..:" she said before hanging up the phone.

Hinata rolled back onto her back, lifting her phone above her face watching as the screen went to black. A few minutes later she heard a knock at the door, she sighed getting up off the bed. The knocking continued, "I'm coming, I'm coming..." she said tiredly as she opened the door, knowing it was her sister.

Hanabi walked into the apartment, still texting on her phone."Grab your purse we're going shopping. I already know there's nothing in that closet so there's no point in me looking there..." she said bluntly as she waited for her sister to comply.

Hinata giggled softly as she put on her shoes and grabbed her purse that was sitting on the counter. "Thank you Hanabi.." she said as she stepped out of the apartment.

"You're welcome sis" she said smiling as shook her head locking the door behind her. The girls hopped into Hanabi's range rover and sped off.

Hinata was so jealous of her sister. She was beautiful and successful. Hanabi took the risk of opening her own bakery as soon as she figured out that she loved to bake. She followed her dream and prospered from it. Hinata wished she had had the courage to do something so bold, but her fear of failing always trapped her. She didn't realize that she was staring down Hanabi as those thoughts ran through her head.

Hanabi looked over for a moment, when she felt her sister's eyes peering through her soul. "What?" she asked quite puzzled, before turning her attention back to the road.

She shook her head, snapping out of her trance. "Nothing...I just wanted you to know that I'm really proud to be your sister." she said smiling warmly at the girl.

Hanabi smiled to herself, not daring to look in her sister's direction. "God you always say such mushy shit..." she said giggling as she put her hand on her sister's thigh. "But thank you for that. Now stop being so mushy and tell me about this guy."

Hinata's face immediately turned red and her shyness came into full effect as she thought of Sasuke. "Well my co workers forced me to go to a club with them, which they later ditched me at, but thats a different story. I wore that dress you bought me and I started getting a little tipsy and you know when I get tipsy my first move is to dance."

Hanabi was furious at the coworkers for leaving her, but giggled when her sister talked about her drunkenness. "Oh god" she said giggling again.

Hinata smiled, "Wait I'm getting there. While I'm dancing he comes up behind me and starts dancing with me and I was like ok with it. I just let it happen and then some other things happened and then night was over."

"Hey, oh my god thats not even fair." Hanabi whined as she parked the car.

"Oh look we're here." Hinata said as she hopped out of the van.

"You will tell me the rest of this story" her sister said sternly as she followed behind her locking the car. The two were laughing at something Hanabi was talking about when Hinata glanced over to the food court and saw her co workers. "Oh god..." she said sighing as she rolled her eyes.

Hanabi looked puzzled at her sister's change in attitude. "What?" she said looking around to find out what caused the change.

Hinata pointed toward a group of women at a table in the food court. "Those are the girls that ditched me at the club." she said sighing again.

Her sister nodded, "Ok so those are the bitches that invited you out and then ditched you." Hanabi repeated before she turned and began to walk over to them. "Ok"

Hinata grabbed her sister, yanking her back before she really caused some trouble. "No! Let's just go..." she said pulling her into a store close by.

Hanabi yanked out of Hinata's grasp. "I'm so tired of you not standing up for youself!" she said loudly as she looked at her sister. "This isn't high school anymore Hinata, now is the time to put people in their place. This is the big bad world and now is the time when it matters the most to stand up for what you want." she said angrily not caring who was looking at her.

Hinata knew her little sister was right, "I know..." she said softly as she walked over to her, hugging her tightly. "Let's just get me ready for the date ok?"

Her little sister sighed as she hugged her sister back, still a bit irritated but they did need to find something for her fast. "Ok fine..." and with that they started searching in different areas of the store.

Hinata found a few dresses and so did Hanabi, they were looking through the shoes area when Hinata heard someone call out her name. She looked up, pleasantly smiling when she noticed it was her friend Temari. The two had been friends in high school, but they lost contact when she moved away for senior year.

The blonde spikey haired girl ran up to the Hyuuga sisters hugging Hinata and then Hanabi. "Oh my goodness guys it's been ages." she said giggling as she held some bags in her hand.

The sisters smiled as they returned the hugs, "It has been,how have you been?" Hinata said. Hanabi excused herself to go look at a pair of heels she liked, not really interested in the girls reunion.

"I've been pretty good actually. I just moved back to Konoha and I've been loving it" she said happily. "But look I gotta go, so lemme give you my number and we can get together sometime" she said waiting for Hinata to take out her phone or something.

Hinata nodded and quickly took out her phone, taking the girls number. "I sent you a text so you have my mine too take care!" she said waving to the girl as she watched her walk quickly toward the doors.

"Good seeing you!" Temari yelled from across the store. She smiled at a now irritated Shikamaru that was leaning against the wall outside of the store.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, sighing as he watched his girlfriend exit the store with a ton of bags. He walked over to her grabbing some of them. "So troublesome..." he said under his breath.

Temari giggled before kissing him. "Thanks baby..." she said as she grabbed his arm pulling him along.

Hinata went to try on some of the dresses, while Hanabi waited outside patiently. One caught her eye though and even though it was quite short and showed a little cleavage, she was ok with it. The dress was strapless, with top having a corset design. Once it reached just below her breast it flowed out to make a loose flowy skirt, perfect for a date. She stepped out hesitantly, showing Hanabi the dress.

Her little sisters face brightened when she saw it. "Oh my god!" she shrieked. "Ladies and Gentlemen we have found the dress" she said giggling as she inspected it. Hanabi had a feeling her sister would choose this dress, but she had no idea it would look this good. "I have the perfect shoes" she said smiling as she went to the little chair she was sitting on, picking a pair of shoes bringing them to Hinata.

They were steve madden, brown wedge sandals. "Oh my god, they're so cute!" Hinata shrieked a little surprised that she had liked Hanabi's choice.

"Ok hurry up! We gotta go!" Hanabi said rushing her sister back into the changing room.

Hinata complied changing quickly, rushing out with the dress and shoes and heading toward the cashier. Fortunately the line wasn't long and they got through quickly, then they headed back out and sped off back to Hinata's apartment.

_**Hinata's Apartment**_

"Have fun tonight sis!" Hanabi said waving, before driving off.

Hinata waved back, smiling before she walked off and ran up the steps of her apartment. She opened the door and locked it behind her making her way to the bedroom. Hinata smiled as she laid the dress out on the bed along with shoes. "Perfect" she said smiling, before going to take a shower.

She hopped out, wrapping a towel around herself before heading to the mirror. She rubbed some heat protection though her hair before she started blow drying. Once she was done with that she turned on her curling iron and went into her bedroom. Looking through her underwear drawer she pulled out a black pair of lace boy shorts, underwear that she only wore on a special occasion. She put it on and then put on her strapless bra. She then made her way back to her bathroom and started curling her hair, once that was finished she applied some makeup and sprayed on some perfume and body glitter. Hinata went back into the room, grabbing her dress and putting it on slowly zipping it up and did a spin to see if everything was still perfect. After that she put on her shoes and then grabbed her clutch.

Hinata walked back to her mirror giving herself one last look before heading into the living room to wait on Sasuke. She paced back and forth nervously as she thought of him, but then she stopped herself. "Come on think positive! This is going to be great" she said softly to herself, to relax a little bit. Before she knew it, she heard a knock on the door. The sound seemed to echo through the house and her heart immediately started beating faster. It felt as if it were in her ears. She forced her legs to move to the door, swallowing before she turned the doorknob opening the door.

Sasuke's mouth almost fell open when he saw Hinata. He watched her as the light blush appeared on her cheeks. " .amazing" he said slowly still looking at her. Her breasts were very evident, but were not popping out. She showed a nice amount of leg and her scent was so sweet. He held out his hand, and very gentlemanlike said "Shall we?"

Hinata nearly died as well. Sasuke was wearing a crimson button down with two buttons left open, a nice pair of dark jeans and black dress shoes. He looked so sexy. She bit her lip as she looked at the flesh that was peeking out from the area of the shirt that he didn't button. Hinata was convinced that he was trying to make her lose all her morals. The outfit flattered his toned body so much that you could see that he was muscular but not overly buff. She took his hand, stepping out of the apartment locking the door behind her. "We shall" she said coolly, she was feeling extremely confident tonight since he was basically drooling over her body.

Sasuke smiled warmly at her as he helped carefully down the stairs. Once they got to his car, he quickly stepped in front opening the door for her.

Hinata smiled brightly at him. "Thank you" she said carefully getting into the vehicle.

Sasuke smiled and closed the door once she was inside. He ran quickly to the driver seat, hopping in and giving Hinata one more look before turning on the car and taking off.

"So where are eating tonight?" she asked as she nervously played with her clutch, not knowing what else to do with herself.

"The Black Piranha down on the 5th and decker." he said softly, battling with himself to keep his eyes on the road.

Hinata bit her lip nervously as she thought about the restaurant. It rumored to be the classiest in the city. "Oh my god, wow, maybe I'm a little dressed down for this dinner" she said looking down at herself.

Sasuke touched her thigh, smiling over at her. "You look amazing. I promise, you're gonna turn some heads. You'll see when we get there."

She smiled over at him, her confidence returning. She bit her lip as she looked at his hand, reaching her hand over to trace the lines on his fingers, then she held onto it sighing softly as she looked outside.

Sasuke smiled proudly when he felt her touch him. He was glad that he was able to relax a little bit. They pulled up to the restaurant and sasuke stepped out and ran to the other side helping Hinata out of the car.

She smiled as he helped her out. "Thank you" she said fixing her dress as soons as she stepped out the car.

Sasuke threw the keys to the Valet, who had missed the catch because he was staring at Hinata. Sasuke smiled proudly as the different men wiped the drool from their mouths when they saw his date. "Reservations for Sasuke Uchiha" he said to the hostess. The woman nodded and led the two their table. "Enjoy your dinner" she said bowing before walking away.

Hinata smiled weakly at the hostess. She was feeling a bit uncomfortable from all the stares that she was receiving, squirming under everyone's gaze. She opened the menu to try and distract herself but it wasn't helping much.

Sasuke noticed her squirming but didn't understand the reasoning behind it. "Hey hey..." he said trying to get her attention. "You look great stop looking so nervous." he said chuckling. "I'll prove it" he said as he pointed behind her. "That couple over there is arguing because when we were being seated her husband was staring at you. Naturally she became jealous and started yelling at him"

Hinata turned in the direction, noticing the bickering couple. "Oh no" she said softly a light blush crossing her face before she turned back to Sasuke. "Thank you" she said smiling warmly at him.

"No thank you for giving me the privilege of taking you out tonight" he said smiling back at her.

Hinata blushed once again, and they both went back to looking through their menus. The dinner went smoothly after Hinata relaxed a little a bit. They drank wine, tasted different dishes and share some light conversation. Sasuke payed the bill then and they left. On the way back, Hinata told him stop and they decided to take a walk under the stars. The two saw a bench that overlooked the river, and decided to sit.

"So where do you work Sasuke?" Hinata asked, turning her body in his direction.

Sasuke turned toward her, "Well I work a Konoha General Hospital. I'm the head doctor in the Children's Oncology unit of the hospital."

Hinata stared at him in awe as he spoke, "Why oncology?" she asked curiously.

"Because I had a friend that was diagnosed with Leukemia when he was little and I always used to visit him. Ever since then I knew thats what I wanted to do, plus I know you may not believe me but I love little kids. I love the fact the fact that they have such simple outlooks on life" he said smiling as he looked out on the water, and then turned his attention back to her. "What do you do?"

She knew that question was coming, but she definitely didn't want to answer it. It's seemed like everyone had the courage to do what they wanted to do but her. "Oh I'm a financial adviser at my uncle's company. Hyuuga Corp downtown?" she said wondering if he knew about it.

"Oh yeah, its funny I didn't realize that till you said something about it" he said noticing the stress that came over her as she spoke about it.

"Yup, not the best job ever. But it pays for my little apartment" she said smiling as she brought her attention back to him. She knew he could tell that something was wrong, "I'm sorry" she said softly.

"For what exactly?" he asked curiously.

"I allow my insecurities to lead my life." she said softly. "I almost ruined our date earlier because I was so concerned about what other people thought about me. I lack so much confidence, that it's ridiculous." she said sadly.

Sasuke sighed as he watched her beat herself up over the incident. "You know what I think? I think you just haven't found out who you wanna be yet, because you haven't been faced with a situation strong enough to knock you out of your shell. I remember this girl the other night that had on one sexy dress and was rockin the fuck out of it. Then she started dancing and created such vibrance that she drew the whole room into the moment with her and I remember how I couldn't keep my hands off of that girl." he said giving her a quick wink. "I think thats the kinda girl you really are, but you just haven't realized it yet. You're an amazing and gorgeous woman and nothing will ever change my mind about that."

Hinata stared at him as he spoke. She was at a complete loss for words. It surprised her just how highly he thought of her and now all she wanted to do was kiss him. She scooted a little closer to him, planting a soft kiss on his lips before she drawing back. But before she could move, Sasuke kept her there deepening the kiss as his hand went to her thigh. The kiss intensified as their need for each other grew. Suddenly a bright light was on them, "Ah folks the park is closed" said guard as he tried to avoid looking at the couple. The two looked at each other smiled before they got and headed to the exit. They made their way to the car, Sasuke opened the door for her again and then made his was way to the driver seat. The car ride was silent, but the air was peaceful.

_**Hinata's apartment**_

He walked her up to her door, his hand interlocked with hers. "Well here we are" he said softly as he looked at her. He really didn't want to leave her, but didn't want to force himself on her.

Hinata looked at her door sadly, "Yeah" she said still holding his hand. They stood there for moment just looking at each other before Sasuke leaned down and initiated another kiss. She gladly accepted, returning the kiss happily before they broke apart. "Night" she said licking her lips, then turned around and opened her door,stepping inside it behind her.

Sasuke watched her lips as she said goodnight, "Night" he said under his breath. Even though she had already went inside, his feet didn't want to leave the spot. He wanted to stay with her tonight no matter what.

She had leaned against her door sighing as she thought about leaving him, she didn't want him to leave either. Hinata spun around opening the door quickly, "Sas-!" she almost yelled, but was stunned to see he hadn't left yet.

He stepped closer to her grabbing her face softly as he began to kiss her. She kissed him back, gripping his shirt as she pulled him inside. Sasuke broke the kiss for a moment, closing the door behind him before going back to her welcoming lips. He picked her up and she complied by wrapping herself around him. The kiss intensified when she felt him grip her ass, her hands running through his hair as he made his way to her bedroom.

He put her down slowly, allowing her slender body to slide against him as her feet touched the ground. Her delicate hands moved to his shirt and she slowly started unbuttoning it, while kissing the exposed flesh that appeared. He in turn started unzipping her dress, allowing it to fall to the floor.

He moved her hair from her shoulder and began softly kissing the soft flesh, before moving along to her neck, "You are so beautiful..." he said whispering in her ear. Hinata couldn't help but shiver from the warm air that graced her ears. Once she was through with the buttons, her hands began to roam over his toned stomach. Sasuke sighed when he felt her hands on his body, and then his hands automatically moved to the clasp of her bra, and with one quick swoop he got it off allowing it to fall to the floor to join her dress. He broke the kiss for a moment to take off his shirt, then he picked her up again and laid her on the bed, staying on top of her. Then he started kissing down her chest stopping to lick each nipple playfully, smiling devilishly at her pleasurable cooing before moving down to her slender stomach. His hands moved slowly up thighs grabbing her underwear and pulling them off slowly.

Hinata felt like she was going to go out of her mind with the way he was teasing her. She watched as he got up to take off his pants, licking her lips when she saw him in full nudity. He knelt down in front of her spreading her legs, and then slowly kissed her inner thighs moving closer to her entrance. He kept his eyes on her as he slowly licked her nether lips. She moaned softly, arching her back as he continued to lick, she had never been pleased like this before.

Sasuke closed his eyes and began to concentrate fully on her wet passage, nibbling on sucking on her clit hungrily. He could feel her legs begin to shake around his head and he knew he that he was doing a great job, he continued until her heard her scream releasing her fluids onto his lips. He then cleaned her up, and stood up licking his lips as he reached into his pants pocket for a condom. He put it on and then climbed back on top kissing her slowly and allowing her to taste herself. "You ready?" he asked softly.

She nodded spreading her legs some more, watching him as he got comfortable in between her thighs. She groaned when she felt him slowly enter, filling her completely. '_He's so big_' she thought to herself, biting her lip as he lowered himself down to her.

Sasuke started moving slowly, kissing her softly as his paced increased. Hinata moans started getting louder as the movement increased, her legs automatically wrapping around him. He broke the kiss burying his face into her neck as he started moving faster, slamming his hips into her. She was so tight, he felt as if he would release right there and then. But he kept his concentration, biting her shoulder softly. "Oh god...yes" she moaned out breathlessly as her fingers became entangled in his hair. Her breathing became short and quick as Sasuke continued. "Sasuke, I'm gonna cum" she said whispering in his ear. His pace increased when he heard her, ramming as hard his he could. The two both climaxed at the same time, their bodies shaking uncontrollably as they allowed their orgasms to take full control.

Sasuke hopped off of her, lying down breathlessly beside her. Their breathing was still uneven but he looked over at her smiling and Hinata smiled back moving closer to him to lay her head on his chest. She looked up at him noticing that he was drifting off into sleep; she sighed and snuggled up to him some more. "What an amazing night" she whispered before drifting off as well.


	4. Great Morning turned Tragic

_**Sorry for taking so long, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review please.**_

After being woken up and made love to about three more times that night, Hinata had finally woken up to the morning sun on her face. She sighed happily and gave a little stretch, blushing when the sheet slid off of her naked chest. She giggled softly not bothering to cover herself and looked over to see a very peaceful sleeping Sasuke lying next to her. His hair was draped over his face and he was hugging the pillow so tightly. '_He looks so cute!_' Hinata thought as she looked at him.

She sat up slowly, being careful not to wake him up. Sliding of the side of the bed quietly and running to her closet, she grabbed a large flannel shirt to put on. It reached about mid-thigh and it was really comfy to wear around the house. She tiptoed over to her bed, moving Sasuke's hair and giving him a kiss before heading to the living room.

She walked into the living room smiling at the familiar space yet again for the second time this weekend. Yup it was definitely looking a lot better now. She shook her head thinking how the weekend has really been the best she had ever had. Hinata walked into the kitchen, and took out some supplies to start making breakfast. It would nice of her to return the favor since he did the same for her when she was in his home.

Sasuke woke up slowly reaching over to touch his lover, only to find out that he was the only one in bed. He sighed sadly putting his head in the pillow, but then popped up when smelled something cooking. He sat up, getting off the bed and grabbing his boxers putting them on and then exited the bedroom. He chuckled softly when he saw the small Hyuuga trying to reach for something in her cabinet.

"Really? Who the hell put this up here?" she said out loud to herself as she continued trying to reach for it, then she remembered Kiba coming over and helping with groceries the other day. '_I told him to put it lower because I knew something like this would happen_' she thought to herself as she used her index and middle finger to try and grip the coffee jar. She squeaked when she suddenly felt someone's presence come up behind her, grabbing the jar she had been trying to reach for about twenty minutes now.

He grabbed the jar and brought it down, chuckling at the frustrated look she had on her face. "Is this what you wanted?" he asked taking the opportunity to tease her.

Hinata's blush increased as she softly took the jar, her fingers accidentally touching his making her face turn bright red. She went to start making the coffee quietly, thinking to herself how hard it was going to be to look him in the eyes now knowing all the stuff they did already. Her blush increased even more as flashes of last night crossed her mind.

Sasuke stared at her, able to figure out everything she was thinking off because her face expressions were so easy to read. But this made her even cuter and that shirt she was wearing was driving him crazy. He walked over to her moving her hair out of the way and started placing sweet kisses on her neck, his large hands running up her thighs.

"S-sasuke..." she moaned out as she reached her hand up gripping his hair softly and moving her head out of the way to give him more access to her neck. "I made breakfast..." she said softly, her breathing increasing as his hands went further up.

"I'll eat it later but right now all I want to eat is you" he said spinning her around to face him, leaning down to roughly capture her lips. Hinata kissed back happily wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He roughly moved some things from the counter and grabbed her waist picking her up and placing her there. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she continued kissing him, completely embarrassed by what was happening but there is absolutely no way she would stop him.

Sasuke started unbuttoning her shirt, when he suddenly heard his phone go off in the room. He continued working on his present task, while kissing the exposed flesh sighing with relief when his phone stopped ringing. He smiled at the surprise that she wasn't wearing anything under the shirt and went kiss the area between her breasts when his phone went off again. He sighed laying his head on her chest.

"You should probably get it..." she said running her hands through his hair.

"I know I know" he said sighing sadly lifting his head to give her one last kiss before running off toward the ring.

Hinata smiled as she watched him, glad that she had someone to spend sometime with in the mornings, especially after such an amazing night. She hopped off the counter and began buttoning up her shirt when she saw Sasuke come out fully clothed. She looked at him a bit puzzled because he was holding a pair of her pants and shoes.

"Please put these on quickly, we have to go to the hospital. I'll explain in the car." he said out of breath, with a worried look on his face.

She complied quickly putting on her clothes, grabbing her bag and following him out the door. She never knew that he could show this kind of face, and it fascinated as well as worried her. They quickly hopped into the car and sped off.

"My friend is in the hospital...remember I was explaining to you why I got into this field?" he asked still keeping his eyes on the road.

Hinata looked at him confused by the question, "A-ah you said because you're friend had cancer when you both were young... and that's when you decided to the join the field." she said softly.

Sasuke sighed, "Well that's who's in the hospital, my friend...they told me that his cancer came back." he said, his voice breaking a little a bit. Sasuke stopped the car abruptly, making Hinata jerk forward. He laid his head on the steering wheel, "That bastard...he tried to keep it from me..." he said quietly.

Hinata watched him sadly, as he silently began to sob. She had never been in a situation like this, but she felt empathetic all the same. She herself began tearing up as she watched him, eventually leaning over and hugging him tightly. "Let's just go to the hospital and find out the facts ok?"

Sasuke sighed and nodded. Hinata sat back in her seat, rubbing his back soothingly as they continued on their way to the hospital. A few minutes later the pair arrived and Sasuke ran into the front office frantically, Hinata following close behind. "Naruto Uzumaki" he said to the nurse and she pointed him in the direction of the guys room. Sasuke thanked her, grabbing Hinata's hand and quickly making his way to the room.

He froze when he saw his friend. He looked so pale and...weak. It pained Sasuke to see him like this knowing that he was the complete opposite. His legs forced him to move closer to the bedside, he gripped his friend's hand squeezing tightly. "Naruto?" he asked softly, basically pleading for his friend to answer him.

Naruto eyebrows perked up as if hearing his friend's voice gave him a little bit of life. He opened his eyes slowly, moving his head to Sasuke's direction. "Teme..." he said weakly, clearing his throat. He sat up slowly, looking over at his friend apologetically. "They told you didn't they..."

_**Remember to review!**_


	5. I can't believe we did it your car

_**Ok here is the chapter, sorry for taking so long!**_

_**Flashback...**_

_Naruto eyebrows perked up as if hearing his friend's voice gave him a little bit of life. He opened his eyes slowly, moving his head to Sasuke's direction. "Teme..." he said weakly, clearing his throat. He sat up slowly, looking over at his friend apologetically. "They told you didn't they..."_

_**Flash forward...**_

Sasuke sighed heavily before running his fingers through his dark locks. "You know they would..." he said sadly. "I'm more angry that you let it get this far without telling me anything...damn it" he'd say before sighing heavily.

"Wow! Who's that pretty girl behind you?" Naruto asked ignoring Sasuke's angry attitude.

"What?" his friend asked, completely confused before turning around to see a nervous brunette gripping her shirt as she looked at the blond. Once he got to the room and saw Naruto he became so infuriated that he had totally forgotten that he brought Hinata with him.

"Oh!...I'm Hinata" she said nervously. "I-I followed him here...I hope you don't mind." she added.

Naruto smiled at her before sitting up a little. "Oh no! I'm glad you're here Hinata...this way I won't have to be yelled at the whole time." he said with a light chuckle.

Sasuke scoffed when he heard his friend's statement, because he definitely had plans of yelling at him. He was so pissed off that Naruto was acting so nonchalant about something that was so important.

Hinata giggled before giving Sasuke a loving pat on the back, before walking into the room sort of pulling Sasuke along with her. "I'm his uh...friend."

"Why do I feel so uncertain about that?"Naruto teased before letting out another soft chuckle.

Sasuke gripped Hinata's hand as he was pulled closer to Naruto. He had brought her there on a whim but he didn't know she would be so helpful. Her presence just made him feel at peace.

Hinata blushed from Naruto's teasing but quickly composed herself. She felt Sasuke's hold on her hand tighten, which made her rub her thumb over his hand. "Um you have yet to introduce yourself to me you know..." she said with a triumphant grin, when she felt like she had shot back a teasing remark.

"Oh pardon me Miss my name is Naruto, longtime friend of that man right behind you" he said with smile before looking toward Sasuke. "And I'm seriously hoping he forgives his buddy for being a royal asshole about all this."

Sasuke looked at his friend when he heard the apology before looking away again because of course he was a stubborn.

Hinata returned Naruto's warm smile before looking to Sasuke as well, "Oh don't worry I'm sure he'll forgive you in no time." she'd say as she gave Sasuke's hand a little squeeze. "Is there anything I can get you Naruto?" she asked politely.

"Yeah would you be a doll and find me some gin please? I've been dying for a drink since I came to this hell hole..." he joked.

Sasuke smiled at Hinata before chuckling along with Naruto. "I could use a drink myself..."

Hinata giggled at the two, shaking her head at their silliness. "Well I don't know about the gin but I will do my best to see what I can find" she said giggling before letting go of Sasuke's hand and exiting the room.

Naruto nodded to Hinata before looking to Sasuke, "I like her..." he said openly.

Sasuke watched as she left the room before looking to Naruto, "Yeah...I think I do too. She makes me smile."

"God knows you need to do that more. Sensei always used to say you needed to smile." Naruto said as he adjusted his blankets.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke asked as he looked seriously at his friend.

"Oh come on man...see there you go with the serious face" the blond joked.

The Uchiha wasn't in the joking mood anymore. He was extremely serious and he wanted answers.

Naruto noticed the change and decided to become serious as well, "I don't know...I just didn't want you to get too worried about me. I beat this thing once before and I'll do it again."

"But I deserved to know Naruto. You're my best friend for god sakes" he said impatiently before walking away from the side of the bed.

Naruto sighed as he turned his attention to the window, "I know but I just didn't want to be a burden to you. I love you man, you're like a brother to me...you know that."

"Ok well then if I'm your brother why did you wait till you were in the hospital to tell me about this? Brothers are always there for each other...you could never be a burden to me." he said genuinely as he looked at his friend.

"Well can you forgive your brother for messing up? I just thought…that I could do it by myself, I didn't mean to exclude you." Naruto said sadly.

"A wise man once said that no man should struggle alone especially if he's got someone that wants to help him by his side. Why don't you follow your own advice for a minute?" Sasuke said.

By this time Hinata had walked into the room holding two cups in her hands. "Alright guys, couldn't find any gin but I got the hook up on some grade A apple juice" she said with a smile before taking notice of the tension between the two. "Everything ok?"

Naruto nodded quickly, immediately putting on his bright grin as he rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Yeah everything's good, just can't wait to take a sip of that juice!"

Sasuke decided to drop the argument as well since Hinata was back; nodding to reassure her everything was really ok.

Hinata knew better than to think that everything was good between the two, but decided not to pry since it really wasn't any of her business. She then handed Naruto his cup and did the same to Sasuke before giving him a warm smile.

Sasuke drove up to Hinata's apartment, dreading the sight of the place since it meant his departure from her. "Thanks for today...I really appreciate it." he said giving her a genuine look.

"It was no problem, I would do it all again." she said with a warm smile. "I guess it's good bye then"

"It doesn't have to be." he muttered as he looked at her.

"We have work in the morning...I mean well I do... and I should probably get prepared." she said not noticing that she was beginning to ramble nervously.

Sasuke shook his head at her rambling before pulling her into a heated kiss. His hands holding her face in his grasp as he kept her in the kiss, refusing to let her from escape him.

Hinata smiled against his lips before lightly touching one of the hands that held face, managing to pull away briefly, "Maybe we should go upstairs..." she whispered as she stared into his dark orbs.

The Uchiha smiled lovingly at her before rubbing his nose against hers, "That sounds great..." he whispered back as he looked at her.

The brunette stared at him for another moment before assertively kissing him, using the opportunity to climb onto his lap.

Sasuke was a bit surprised but that didn't mean he was going to stop her. He gladly returned her kiss as his as hand slithered up her thigh and behind to grab her lovely derrière.

Hinata moaned into the kiss before she started unbuttoning her shirt, quickly pulling it off and throwing it aside. It blew her mind that she was actually being so public about this but it felt so…sexy.

He also took the moment to get rid of his shirt, managing to break the kiss for a moment. "Get in the backseat baby" he said in a breathy tone before lightly kissing her breasts.

The sweet hyuga obliged, hopping into the backseat like she was instructed, giving her the opportunity to get the rest of her clothes off.

Sasuke did the same before grabbing a condom out of his glove compartment. He glanced at Hinata watching attentively as she undressed herself while he put the condom on. When she was done he climbed on top of her and positioned himself at her entrance.

Hinata watched with anticipation as she waited to feel him enter her slick folds, "Hurry..."she pleaded, her words cloaked with lust as her eyes stared at him hungrily.

With that signal, Sasuke pushed himself inside letting out a small growl as he felt her grasp him.

This resulted in a pleasurable moan to erupt from Hinata's cute lips making her hold onto his muscular body firmly, digging her nails into his porcelain.

Sasuke moaned from the feeling of her nails scraping his skin before burying his face her neck, his thrusting increasing as his teeth graze her skin.

"Yes Sasuke..."she moaned as she felt him move rapidly in and out of her wet entrance.

In the midst of the pure ecstasy, Sasuke's speed continued to increase. He was moving so fast and slamming into her so hard that he had actually began to rock the car a bit.

Hinata's moans and screams grew louder as she felt an intense feeling develop in her lower stomach. "Stop for a minute" she breathed into his ear.

Sasuke did as he was told even though he really didn't want to.

Hinata kissed him breifly, sort of as a reward for controlling himself, before moving him off of her and making him sit up.

Once again Sasuke complied even though he was a bit confused. But soon confusion was replaced with lust once more when he realized what she was about to do.

The brunette smiled wickedly at him positioning herself over his hardened member sliding on to it slowly, making her moan when she felt herself become instantly filled again.

Sasuke's hand glided back to her rear as he watched her sweat covered body glisten while she moved on and off his manhood. "Dirty girl" he teased before giving her a firm spank.

That spank turned Hinata on even more making her movements increase as her moans became throatier and also resulting in Sasuke being suffocated by her breasts. "I'm gonna cum..."She moaned out.

Sasuke wrapped his lips around her pink buds when he heard her words, sucking and pulling as he slammed his hips into her. Both continued their concentrated movements before allowing their orgasms to take over their bodies.

"Oh my god" Sasuke managed to say as he tried to catch his breath.

"I can't believe we just had sex in your car" she said breathlessly before kissing his neck lightly, making him chuckle weakly as they both relaxed.

_**Oh very nice hehe, I hope you guys liked it! And if you did please let me know by leaving a review for me.**_


End file.
